Las Crónicas de Cinnaess
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: Cuando Faerûn, la Tierra Única, fue dividida, Cinnaess, la Portadora de la Paz y Dragathil, la Perdición del Odio, fueron forjadas para salvaguardar el equilibrio que rige la vida. Cientos de años después la oscuridad cubre el mundo y, ante los vientos de la guerra, el filo del destino hará que el Odio y la Paz vuelvan a ser uno. AU Fantasía/Medieval.


**El Universo de Sword Art Online y sus personajes no me pertenecena a mí sino a Kawahara Reki y a A-1 Pictures.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I.**

 _Frío._

 _Sentía frío, demasiado. Y, para su pesar, no podía ver absolutamente nada; la oscuridad se había encaprichado_ _con sus ojos al privarle de la luz. No obstante, la frenética brisa chocando contra su rosto y su respiración entrecortada indicaban su estado de agitación_

 _Estaba corriendo, ¿o quizá era solo su imaginación? Con la oscuridad cubriéndolo todo como un manto, le era imposible vislumbrar el más mínimo atisbo de lo que sea que fuera a cruzársele. No obstante, sentía su cuerpo siendo impulsado por alguna extraña fuerza que le era imposible identificar._

 _Minutos habían transcurrido, aunque habían parecido insufribles horas para él. Sintió su rostro estrellarse contra el suelo, había caído en algún punto de su enardecida carrera y ahora resbalaba sin poder detenerse en lo que parecía una interminable cuesta abajo._

 _Sin embargo, antes de tocar el suelo, sintió que quedaba suspendido en el aire mientras un dolor horrible que provenía de su pecho le ahogaba. Probando lentamente, pues el dolor por poco lo adormecía de la agonía, examinó con sus manos aquello que lo había dejado con esa extraña sensación._

 _Antes de concluir con su investigación, sintió un calor radiante a su alrededor, no había acabado de pensar qué había sucedido cuando percibió que una flecha dorada estaba ensartada en su pecho y un caballero de brillante armadura lo tenía al filo de su enorme espada._

— _Tú, humano insignificante, que osaste traicionar al_ _ **Imperio Elemental**_ _—la voz del espadachín era como la de los truenos enfurecidos de una tormenta de verano—_ _ **,**_ _he dictado sentencia sobre ti y el abismo espera ansioso la llegada de tu alma traicionera para que sufras por el resto de la eternidad. Aquí y ahora, serás ejecutado por la Orden Guardiana del Imperio. ¡Recibe tu castigo!_

 _Vio como la espada osciló en el aire silbando contra el viento a una velocidad inverosímil, mientras él sólo podía observar como aquella hoja que amenazaba con quitarle la vida arremetía contra él._

—¡NO!

Su grito resonó en la habitación. Antes de siquiera darse cuenta se encontró en una cama, protegido con finas sábanas que no podían paliar totalmente el frio invierno que azotaba en el exterior.

Su respiración no lograba calmarse; su pecho subiendo y bajando era la prueba de ello. ¿Todo había sido, en efecto, una pesadilla?

Sólo…había sido un sueño. _«Uno muy real, pero, a fin de cuentas, un sueño»_

—Kirito—. La voz con tintes adormilados lo despertó de su ensoñación, sabiéndose que no estaba solo en el oscuro recinto, examinó lentamente el terreno tanteando con las manos lo más próximo a sí mismo descubriendo que, en otro catre cerca suyo, reposaba el dueño de aquella voz—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla, Kirito?

Como una avalancha, los recuerdos de aquel horrible sueño regresaron a su mente, la desorientación de saberse en un lugar desconocido desapareció tal cual había llegado. Forzándose a respirar despacio para calmar su agitado corazón; se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de claro aturdimiento.

—Eugeo — la voz apenas y abandonó su garganta. La sentía seca, rogando por el precioso líquido—. Tranquilo —una vez más aquella voz aplastante y esa sensación horrible de sentir arder su cuerpo desde dentro le causaron unos escalofríos—, solo…ha sido un mal sueño.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo distinguir levemente la figura de su compañero. Su cabellera rubia ceniza era iluminada débilmente por la tenue luz de la luna llena que se colaba por las grietas en la pared de la habitación y le caía, sin discriminación alguna, entre las cejas y el ojo izquierdo, obstruyéndole parte de la visión. Pero, al parecer no le molestaba, pues sus azules ojos no hacían señas de notarlo, probablemente habían aprendido a vivir con ello, pues llevaban bastante tiempo en ese sitio.

—¡Qué bueno! Me alegra escuchar eso—. El otro chico suspiró aliviado, volviéndose a acostar—. Intenta dormirte de nuevo, al amanecer tendremos mucho trabajo y fijo que faltan pocas horas para ello

—Claro, vuelve a dormir Eugeo.

No obstante, Kirito no volvió a pegar ojo en todo lo que quedaba de esa madrugada. Había algo que lo molestaba considerablemente; la sensación de encontrarse vigilado y el inexplicable ardor en su pecho. Aquel disparo certero del caballero había sido demasiado real.

Y como una promesa, el amanecer llegó.

 **-O-**

Aunque Eugeo despertó solo en aquella habitación, eso no le pareció raro en absoluto. Kirito era de las personas que siempre estaban levantadas y despiertas junto con el amanecer. Fue por eso que encontró bastante familiar la imagen que contempló segundos después.

Su compañerose hallaba sentado sobre una roca a las afueras de la choza, siendo acariciado por los vientos del norte. Finos rayos de luz se filtraban en esa mañana de otoño, algunos de ellos bañando al chico de pelo negro, pintando de un bonito e inusual color dorado la blanca piel del azabache. Este mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera disfrutando de aquel fenómeno estacional. Pero Eugeo sabía que él no estaba haciendo tal cosa.

Kirito hacía lo mismo siempre que algo lo atormentaba; se sentaba en esa roca hasta bien entrada la mañana, con los ojos cerrados, como meditando, hasta que su estómago rugía como un león y esto lo obligaba a buscar algo para comer.

Eugeo soltó una risilla. Su amigo se estaba volviendo algo predecible.

Kirito se desperezó, estirando sus adormecidos brazos mientras bajaba de aquella roca. Con una mano sobre su frente elevó su vista al cielo contemplando el día, era de un azul tan hermoso que nadie creería que se trataba del otoño. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el valle frente a él, apenas y se podía vislumbrar a los hombres del pueblo trabajando en la mina. Sonrió satisfecho, pues suya había sido la idea de venir a este poblado. Hasta el momento había conseguido trabajo abundante en la locación colina abajo, por lo tanto, podía afirmar, sin equivocarse, que podrían quedarse hasta el invierno, pues para entonces ya contarían con bastantes recursos para sobrevivir a la larga helada.

Se permitió lanzar un bostezo, a pesar de todo seguía un poco adormilado. Pudo escuchar el llamado de Eugeo desde el interior de su hogar, apurándolo a desayunar. En un cuarto de hora debían estar camino al pueblo para completar unos recados; y los de ese día eran importantes.

No tenían más medio de transporte que sus propias piernas, así que apresuraron el paso en lo que Kirito terminaba de zamparse todos los bocadillos que su compañero le había preparado. Kirito comía bastante, y esto Eugeo se lo sabía de memoria. Por suerte para ambos, los trabajos en el poblado los habían abastecido lo suficiente como para darse esos pequeños lujos. Recordó días pasados frunciendo el ceño, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esos pensamientos.

—Hey, Eugeo—lo llamó el azabache—, en nuestro último trabajo te quedaste más tiempo en el pueblo—el mencionado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, algo incómodo por la repentina pregunta—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te demoraras?

—¿Eh? —trató de hacerse el desentendido—. No es nada realmente, no tienes de que preocuparte. Es sólo que la dama que nos contrató había pedido hablar conmigo un segundo, algo sobre otro trabajo donde nos necesitaría.

Ni en sus más locas pesadillas le contaría a su amigo que la amable señora que los había requerido lo estaba solicitando para otro tipo de cosas más… personales, por así decirlo. Cosa a la que él, obviamente, se negó.

—Así que sólo es eso—Kirito se llevó las manos a la cintura, dando largos pasos—. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos ahora?

—Al bosque rondando la mina—habló el rubio—. Debemos cortar árboles para hacer leña suficiente para la iglesia del pueblo.

—Últimamente sólo cortamos leña—comentó el otro—. Las personas del pueblo van preparándose para el invierno. Muy pronto deberemos trabajar horas extras para poder juntar nuestra propia reserva.

—Es cierto lo que dices—afirmó el rubio—, por lo tanto, apresurémonos con este trabajo y así empezar a llenar la reserva de la choza. También hay que traer las provisiones del almacén de la iglesia. No podemos guardarlas allí por siempre, ¿sabes?

Kirito hizo un mohín. También había sido idea suya la de guardar temporalmente su salario –que consistía en provisiones para el invierno– en el enorme galpón de la Iglesia del pueblo. Se suponía que sólo era algo temporal hasta que a los dos se les pasara la flojera estacional y fueran a por ellos. No obstante, el invierno se aproximaba y muy pronto los aldeanos necesitarían hacer uso de ese galpón. En resumidas cuentas, el tiempo se les estaba acabando y necesitaban ocuparse de eso pronto.

—Probablemente se hayan amontonado—rezongó—. No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que va a ser traer todo eso a la casa. Deberíamos alquilar una carreta pequeña.

—No ganamos lo suficiente—razonó Eugeo, muy consciente de que lo que en realidad pretendía su compañero de negra cabellera era escaquearse de tan tediosa labor—, de todos modos, hablaré con el cura; tal vez nos consiga alguna prestada.

—Está bien—la cantarina voz de Kirito sonó aún más adormilada que antes—, ¿entonces iremos a la Iglesia primero? Sabes que no me gusta ir ahí.

Las ganas de rodar los ojos al rubio no le faltaron.

—Sobrevivimos por la gracia de ese cura, recuérdalo. Seríamos carroñeros si no nos hubiera salvado, demuestra un poco de respeto, ¿quieres?—sonrió antes de tomar el camino al Templo.

Kirito lo siguió casi a regañadientes. El manto celeste de un naranja pálido daba paso al primer sol de ese día. Las copas de los pinos más altos aún guardaban vestigios de la oscuridad nocturna, como si éstos se negaran a desaparecer ante la cálida luz de la mañana. Kirito observó a una pareja de ruiseñores revoloteando en torno a su nido; había algo particular en las aves que a Kirito no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Los pasos siempre apresurados de Eugeo los condujeron hasta el centro religioso del pequeño pueblo. Kirito iba contando las pequeñas casas con techos de paja mientras el camino se iba haciendo más ancho; estaban llegando a la plaza central.

La plaza central no era sino un campo sin hierbas donde los compadres solían juntarse después de trabajo. Otra de sus funciones era que su excelente ubicación servía como punto de partida al bosque, a la iglesia y a la diminuta casa de sanación.

Como punto añadido, era el lugar donde Kirito y Eugeo se reunían con sus patrones.

—El encargo de hoy es simple muchachos—. Un hombre de barba rojiza y de aspecto alegre tomó a ambos, Kirito y Eugeo, de los hombros, lanzando una sonora carcajada mientras le daba leves palmaditas en la espalda—. Saben, son muy queridos aquí, deberían procurarse una casa en la periferia, el invierno está a las puertas de la esquina y es mejor estar juntos. ¿A que sí? ¡Ze ja ja ja!

—Señor Zoldeo…—como siempre, era Eugeo el encargado de socializar con el resto de las personas en el vasto universo, mientras Kirito sólo se encargaba de que éste no hablara de más—, agradecemos su invitación, le aseguro que la tendremos en cuenta.

—Eso está bien, muchachos—. Zoldeo finalmente los dejó ir con una sonrisa—. Espero verlos pronto en el bosque, ¡hay bastante leña para repartir a todo el mundo!

Eugeo y su compañero agitaron sus manos al unísono mientras la figura del hombre llamado Zoldeo se perdía entre el gentío.

—Un gran hombre.

—Tiene mucho tiempo libre, Zoldeo—espetó el de cabello negro. Eugeo conocía su aparente aversión a las personas. No obstante, Kirito tenía una grandiosa habilidad para agradar a todo el mundo a pesar de la actitud que se cargaba a veces. Sonrió apenado mientras se daba la vuelta, buscando orientarse y encontrar la iglesia.

—Kirito, creo que basta con que vaya yo. Puedes quedarte aquí, solo… no armes mucho alboroto, ¿vale ?

La respuesta vaga que recibió del azabache lo mantuvo intranquilo mientras sus pasos los alejaban.

 **-O-**

Kirito se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera en la periferia de la plaza central. Desde su ubicación podía observar toda la zona y, aun así, pasaría desapercibido. Sonrió para sí mismo; algún día le enseñaría ese truco a Eugeo.

En eso, uno de los niños que jugaban cerca de los bancos, se le acercó sonriente. Kirito encendió todas sus alarmas en un instante, él, en definitiva, no era bueno con los niños, así que, si no hacía algo pronto, lo más probable era que se vería en la penosa situación de estar obligado a jugar con ellos.

El pequeño, con una sonrisa traviesa, se sentó a sus pies como si estuviera esperando. Antes de que el azabache se diera cuenta, seis niños más habían repetido la acción del primero. Ahora Kirito tenía toda una guardería frente a él.

No obstante, él ya los había reconocido.

—Vale, ya empiezo.

La felicidad de los chicos de cuatro y seis años fue manifestada con un grito de alegría que acompañaron alzando sus manitas, como si eso no fuera suficiente. Kirito trató de calmarlos, obteniendo algo de suerte en su empeño.

—En fin, esto dice así... Había una vez un poderoso espadachín capitán de una legión del Imperio. Era fuerte, más que 100 hombres, y se decía que podía espantar a un dragón de tierra con un rugido ¡así era de fuerte!

Un murmullo de sorpresa sacudió a los pequeños, siempre atentos al cuento del azabache.

—Un día el Rey le dio una misión imposible—. La expectativa generada era palpable—. Tenía que darle una tunda a un dragón. ¡Así de imposible fue la misión dada al espadachín! — matizó alzando algo la voz y buscando aquella graciosa expresión de asombro en los pequeños—. El malvado rey quería que el dragón le diera un buen castigo al caballero. Pero adivinen que pasó, niños… ¡fue al revés!

" _¡Oh!_ " el murmullo de sus voces se acompasó como si de un coro se tratara.

—Un mes después, un dragón azotó las tierras del reino —continuó Kirito—. Era el dragón de la leyenda. El poderoso e inmortal dragón. Y en su lomo, estaba el espadachín, quien había logrado que el orgulloso animal bajara la cabeza ante la ferocidad de su espada. ¡Así es niños! Así es como nació la leyenda de los Caballeros de la Integridad, siendo el primero de ellos Bercouli, el Grande.

Los niños aplaudieron con ganas mientras contemplaban con ojos brillantes al chico de cabello negro quien trató de imitar la feroz pelea que tuvieron Bercouli el Grande y el feroz dragón con sus dos manos.

—Bueno niños, Bercouli es genial, ¿verdad? A que sería genial ser como él.

—Bercouli es súper poderoso, señor Kirito —. Uno de los pequeños alzó la voz mientras se ponía de pie. El color claro de su piel junto a sus negros ojos y cabello le recordó terriblemente a él mismo de pequeño. Su piel se erizó.

Detrás del pequeño, una gran polvareda ocupó toda la calle principal. Eso, sumado al inconfundible sonido de los cascos de los caballos, llegó hasta sus oídos con una fuerza abrumadora.

Kirito no tuvo la necesidad de pensarlo mucho; las banderas blancas con una cruz y un círculo en medio era toda la información que necesitó para actuar. En un segundo, atrajo a los niños al banco de tal forma que pudiera tenerlos en su campo de visión, para, acto seguido, levantarse y colocarse detrás de los pequeños.

Cuando su movimiento hubo terminado, la caravana de los caballeros ya había llegado a la plaza central.

Sólo un hombre abandonó su caballo. Era alto como un oso y parecía fuerte. La brillante armadura que relucía ante el mínimo atisbo de luz cegó a la mayoría de los aldeanos, quienes dejaron toda la actividad y quedaron en el más absoluto de los silencios.

No había pasado ni un minuto desde que los caballeros llegaron a la concurrida zona, y ésta ya había quedado convertida en un cementerio.

El caballero de brillante armadura empezó a caminar a pasos lentos mientras posaba su mano enguantada en la empuñadura de un espadón sujeto a su cintura, parecía como si estuviera escrudiñando a todos los presentes con sus invisibles ojos. Una vez llegó al centro, se detuvo.

—Ciudadanos—su voz amortiguada por el casco resonó en los oídos de Kirito, quién tomó las manos de los niños detrás del banco. Había algo en aquel caballero que le inspiraba peligro—, representamos una facción los protectores de la paz del reino, los Caballeros de la Integridad. Somos un destacamento de avanzada con destino al norte de este pueblo. Hemos tenido un viaje largo y agotador, mis caballeros están sedientos y hambrientos. Con el corazón en una mano y el escudo que protege el reino en la otra, pedimos ayuda para reabastecernos.

Una vez que aquel monólogo terminó, el caballero portavoz de los demás regresó al frente de sus soldados. El aparente miedo provocado por la inesperada visita desapareció con el paso de los segundos y la gente, temerosa hace unos instantes, se apresuró a ayudar a los "héroes".

Los caballeros se quitaban las armas y los cascos alados recibiendo con sonrisas y agradecimientos las provisiones primordiales. Kirito observó con asombro cómo los aldeanos entregaban con facilidad los frutos de su arduo trabajo a unos completos desconocidos. Era cierto que eran una orden de caballeros y por ello eran merecedores de todo eso cuanto les entregaban. No obstante, Kirito seguía reacio a acercarse a los guerreros.

—Señor Kirito, ¿esos son los Caballeros de la Integridad de los que nos hablabas?

Fue una pequeña niña que sujetaba la mano del pelinegro la que realizó la pregunta mientras, con ojos interrogantes, contemplaba a un caballero de armadura verde.

—Así es, ellos son los Caballeros de la Integridad, los protectores del Reino—. Kirito habló casi con ironía mientras trataba de contar cuántos soldados se encontraban en la plaza.

—Kirito— Eugeo había llegado de su reunión. Con un golpecito en la espalda lo despertó de su ensoñación aparente—. ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo pálido.

—Todo está bien Eugeo, todo está bien.

A pesar de que el temor generado por los caballeros se había ido de la plaza, en el aire se podía sentir el pesado manto de la xenofobia latente. Cuando la extraña y blindada visita iba a entablar conversación con uno de los aldeanos, un hombre de túnica negra y capucha se abrió paso entre la gente. Kirito lo reconoció al instante, era el cura encargado de la iglesia del pueblo.

Kirito pensaría que los religiosos eran personas amables y de buen corazón que ayudaban a las personas, porque así estaba dicho que eran los curas. No obstante, esa persona, podría ser catalogada como un clérigo poco convencional si atendíamos a aquella regla no escrita.

El nombre de esa persona era Malik, sólo Malik. Kirito no haría preguntas y Eugeo no respondería a ninguna que involucrara al padre. Pero aquel semblante sombrío de Malik encendía las alarmas del chico de cabellos negros.

Los soldados guardaron silencio ante la presencia del religioso. Este, luego de carraspear algo incómodo, se dirigió a quien se había presentado como "el líder".

—Muchacho, veo que tu viaje ha sido largo y difícil. Estoy seguro de que sería mejor para tus hombres que levantarais un campamento a las afueras del pueblo por esta noche, pues el camino que os espera más allá de ese punto puede conduciros a verdadera desazón. No obstante, me gustaría que contestaras unas preguntas para que luego procedas a dar las órdenes que consideres a tus subordinados, ¿estás de acuerdo? —hizo una pausa, aunque claramente era por falsa cortesía, ya que no esperaba respuesta aún— Si lo estás, la cuestión más importante tiene directa relación con la razón para dejaros avanzar: ¿cuál es vuestra misión?

El soldado líder asintió en clara señal de afirmación. A continuación, uno de sus lacayos se aproximó cargando una caja regularmente grande. Cuando ésta fue abierta, un pergamino, con el sello real acuñado en él, fue desvelado ante la silenciosa mirada del clérigo. Una vez que el soldado líder lo desenrolló, letras doradas brillaron con la luz tenue de aquella mañana.

—Estas son las palabras del Consejo Real del Imperio Elemental, actualmente dirigido por el heredero al trono y uno de los candidatos a empuñar a Cinnaess, la portadora de la paz, el príncipe Eldrie Synthesis Tirthy One: "Amado pueblo mío, me encuentro sumamente afligido ante el dolor que atraviesa mi corazón. Si ya una parte de mi alma fue destrozada en un instante ante la pérdida de nuestro querido rey hace tres años, por si aquella desgracia no fuera suficiente, recientemente he perdido a alguien demasiado importante para mí, arrebatada ha sido nuevamente parte de mi familia. Siendo este el motivo de mi aflicción y aquel por el que me encomiendo a ustedes, rogando no solo como rey sino como un miembro más de nuestro pueblo para que me ayuden a encontrarlo".

Cuando el guerrero terminó aquella insólita declaración, una serie de murmullos atravesaron el pueblo desde su inicio hasta el final. Malik se adelantó a las posibles primeras voces que podrían hacerse notar hablando primero.

—Muchacho, lo que dices es bastante serio—se llevó una mano al mentón—. Un príncipe desaparecido, en definitiva, es un asunto de extrema urgencia. ¿Cómo es aquel que buscas?

—Lleva perdido casi año y medio, padre. Ha sido deber de los Caballeros de la Integridad encontrarlo desde entonces, por eso hemos venido aquí. El príncipe perdido tiene dorados cabellos como su majestad y sus ojos son la viva imagen del cielo de verano. Aunque sea conocido por otro nombre su verdadera identidad es de sangre real —se cuadró, cogió aire, en actitud acorde a la noble causa de su mandado— ¡Eugeo! ¡Ése es su nombre! ¡Eugeo Synthesis Tirthy Two!

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos y Notas de Autor.**_

¡Hola! Buenas a todos, finalmente ha llegado la hora de desvelar esto xD. Las Crónicas de Cinnaess podría decirse que será mi obra maestra en FanFiction... si la termino (?)

Espero me acompañen en esta travesía que lleva comiéndome la cabeza más de dos años. Prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para dar siempre lo mejor, pues no se merecen menos. Finalmente, éste ha sido el primer capítulo de un arco de, inicialmente tres. Es el Arco Introductorio donde iré desvelando a los personajes que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la saga.

Espero no decepcionar a nadie(?)

Antes de terminar, le estoy agradecido encarecidamente a mi beta por soportarme (?) ya que puedo ser muy quisquilloso con los detalles y olvido rápido las lecciones (risas).

Espero me digan lo que piensan con un review; sus dudas o tomatazos (?) ¡Espero les guste!

Ahora sí, me despido. Que tengan buen día, tarde o noche.

-GhostScarpillo.


End file.
